JP-UM-A-S53-139847 describes an image forming apparatus having a photosensitive drum (image carrier) for carrying a toner image and a separating member configured to separate a sheet attached on the photosensitive drum. According to the image forming apparatus, the separating member is brought into contact with the photosensitive drum, so that a sheet attached on the photosensitive drum is securely separated by the separating member.